what happened
by ArsenalMadness
Summary: Post trouble in Tokyo, when Robin and Starfire start thinking about other people from Earth-16 they meet and try to save robin from Young Justice and prevent the two dimensions from colliding. The story is better than its sounds. rob/star, bb/rae, rob/zatanna, super/star
1. Chapter 1

What happened

CHAPTER 1

Teen Titans dimension: July 19, 2008, 12:00n

Robin's P.O.V.

I woke up at the sound of my alarm, I was dreaming about Star

and what happened in Tokyo and knowing we were officially a couple.

Then my head started thinking about a girl named Zatanna, almost like I had feeling for her, but my feelings for Star were stronger.

" knock knock " " Robin are you there? " Starfire said concerned

" yeah one minute Star, " I said as I got dressed in my usual uniform and opened the door.

" oh great! " Starfire said cheerfully hugging me and almost suffocating me.

" I was thinking if you want to go to the arcade of games with me? " " yeah sure " I said with my stomach growling

" but I think I should eat first, wanna come with? " " yeah sure my stomachs are doing the growling' " Starfire said grabbing my hand and walking towards the kitchen.

Starfire's P.O.V. :

walking down the hall with Robin hand in hand is like touching somebody so cold that its hot. However it felt like I had the same feeling with somebody related to Superman, but I know I love Robin and I will let nothing get in the way of that.

Nobody's P.O.V. :

Robin and Starfire arrived in the main room to find Cyborg and Beastboy bickering over breakfast like always. So Robin started making waffles while Starfire started to talk to raven.

" hello glorious friend Raven! " Starfire said pep ply.

" hi star " Raven replied in her monotone voice without taking her eyes off her book.

" what are you reading? " asked Starfire. Raven replied " You don't want to know, "

Starfire then turned her attention to Robin who just finished making waffles. She then grabbed a mustard bottle and squirted a handful of mustard onto her plate of waffles, making everybody gross out, but she didn't care and ate her waffles while Robin poured syrup over his and ate them.

Cyborg finally had some waffles and swallowed them whole. While Beastboy made tofu bacon and ate. Raven just had tea and was reading her book.

The Cave: July 19, 2008 12:00n

Artemis's P.O.V. :

I was dreaming that robin had joined another team and was still alive out there. Only thing is he died four years ago only 13 and in 'love' with Zatanna. I couldn't bear how heartbroken she was. I know a part of me thinks he's alive somewhere out there far away and I also knew he couldn't just leave us. I knew he had his ups and downs with Batman, but maybe he was alive, maybe in another dimension, maybe the part every body knew of him died and maybe a new part was born with a faint memory of us.

Beastboy's P.O.V. : July 19, 2008, 12:30n

Everybody was finished eating, but it felt like somebody I knew but never met was related to me and has similar powers like mine and could do more things similar to Rae's power. I think her name is M' gann or something.

Arcade: July 19, 2008, 12:45

Starfire's P.O.V. :

Me and Robin finished eating, so I dragged Robin over to the arcade. When we finally got there I wanted to play DDR. I convinced Robin to play but he zoned out.

Robin's P.O.V. :

I was at the arcade playing DDR with Star but then Zatanna

popped in my head. I was trying to concentrate on the arcade game but I completely zoned out.

The Cave main room: July 19, 2008, 12:30

Nobody's P.O.V. :

M'gann walked into the main room, sat on the couch to find Wally (Kid Flash) and Artemis. Artemis asked if they felt if Robin was still alive.

" hey Flash, do you ever wonder if Robin is alive somewhere in a different world?" " well" Kid said before M'gann cut in " I have a feeling I keep thinking about a boy, not in a romantic way but like a brother sister bond and he knew Robin," " Thats strange, I keep thinking about a girl named Jinx." Kid replied while Artemis smirked.

" Maybe its all in our heads, I mean we all saw him die," Artemis said looking down.

Wally's P.O.V. :

While Artemis and M'gann started talking, I wandered off thinking about Jinx. She had fuschia hair that matched the color of her catlike eyes. She had pale gray lifeless skin. All I knew about her is that she was strong and ressistant of any help given to her, but something was off , she seemed like an enemy.

Superboy's P.O.V. :

I was trying to sleep but a girl popped in my head. She was an alien like M'gann but was more human like. She had auburn hair with emerald eyes and tan skin. I'm pretty sure she's Tameranian , strong , and can fly. I think I have a soft spot for her, but she loves someone else.

Titans Tower: July 19, 2008, 3:07pm

Living Room

Nobody's P.O.V.

" Robin, why did you lose concentration on the Revolution of Dance Dance?" Starfire asked concerned. " I don't know, I couldn't stay focused, " Robin said confused. Raven just walked in worriedly.

" Raven, whats wrong?" asked Robin. " Two dimensions are colliding, which means our dimesion will be in Earth-16's dimesion which means we got to go to their dimesion and warn them,"

" If we go there will there be another version of ourselves?" Starfire asked concerned. " I don't know Earth-16 is more ruff and people are less friendly," Robin said worriedly about Starfire. Cyborg and Beastboy walked in wondering what was going on.

" So whats everybody up to?" asked Beastboy looking at Raven. Raven replied " Theres an alternate dimension colliding with ours and we got to stop it by going into their dimension." " I wonder if there is another team of super heroes in 16 of Earth dimension?"

Starfire asked concerned.

" I will try to make phsycic contact with someone on that dimension." Raven said a little too pitchy for her tone.

A/N: well thats the end of chapter one and I will get ch 2 & 3 asap and please review!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The Cave: July 20, 2008, 5:17pm

Living Area

" Anybody want any cookies?" M'gann asked bringing a tray of cookies into the main room.

" Yes!" Wally said grabbing the whole tray and stuffing cookies down his throat.

" WALLY!, WHY DID YOU EAT ALL THE DAMN COOKIES!" Artemis screamed and everybody glaring at kid.

" There just cookies, M'gann can always make some more," kid replied.

" Those weren't just any cookies, I just made that a perfect batch!" M'gann replied angrily.

" Guys we got a real problem on our hand," Zatanna said.

" Whats more real than Kid Idiot eating all the cookies?" Artemis replied glaring at Kid.

" The fact that I got a call from a girl named Raven from another dimension saying that both our dimensions will collide causing destruction and that they need to come here and we need to help to prevent this from happening," Zatanna said speaking very fast.

" Wait what?!" Kaldur said surprised.

" Well I heard this voice in my head and thought I was hallucinating so then I tried a spell to get to go away but she fought back and said she was half demon, but a hero from a different dimension, she was part of a group called the Teen Titans, the members are her, Cyborg, Starfire, Robin, and Beastboy. She said we need to help open a portal to get them here"

" Do you think she's telling the truth" Kaldur said concerned.

" So far yea she even let me through her mind and she went through mine," Zatanna said confidently.

" Well if you say so," Kaldur said trusting her judgment.

Titans Tower: July 20, 2008, 5:00pm

" I made contact with a girl named Zatanna, she's a meta human who knows magic," Raven said as Robin was wondering of that the girl she was thinking about.

" Robin you are doing the zoning out again, Robin?" Starfire said wondering what he was doing.

" Yo dude, get outta space man," Cyborg said trying to get his attention.

Robin's P.O.V. :

I started thinking about Zatanna and what she looked like, but Raven butted in.

" Robin I know your thinking about her but you love Starfire," Raven said in my mind.

" I know but she keeps popping in my head, but I still know my feeling are stronger for Starfire,"

" Maybe you should spend more time with Star, it'll help,"

Starfire's P.O.V. :

I walked back to my room while Robin was out in the space. Thinking about the boy who may be related to Superman, he was tall, strong as I am and handsome. He won't get out of my head and its seems I have the feelings for him. Just then Raven interrupted my thoughts.

" I know who your thinking about, his name is Superboy, he is a part of Zatanna's team," Raven said in my mind.

" What will I do when you finally open the portal? And what if I like him more?"

" I suggest you spend more time with Robin for now," Raven replied.

Main Room: July 20, 2008, 5:31pm

Nobody's P.O.V. :

" I'm about to open the portal, is everyone ready?" Raven asked.

" Yeah I think we're all ready," Starfire replied

" Okay everybody stand back," Raven said as she started saying ' azerath metrione zinthos! '. All of a sudden a portal opened up and everybody stepped in feeling the dark energy.

" Zatanna are you there?" Raven asked in her monotone voice.

"Where are we?" Beastboy asked curiously looking in the main room

and searching for anything shiny.

" You are at Mount Justice or ' the cave '" said a girl with green skin and blonde hair. It was just like Beastboy pictured M'gann.

" You must be Raven then, and I'm guessing you're Starfire, Cyborg, Beastboy, and ROBIN!?" M'gann said flabbergasted.

" Yeah why?" robin said confused.

" Nothing, you just look a little familiar," M'gann said trying to not let her hopes up.

" I'll show all of the rest of my team wherever I can find them."

M'gann said trying to look for them.

" Guys, where are you, is anyone here?"

" M'gann, I'm in the kitchen try to cook with Kid," Artemis said while trying to make mac' n' cheese with a horrible cook mister ( I just had too!).

" Well do know where Superboy is?"

" Right here, I just took wolf for a walk, soo are these the Teen Titans?"

" Yes we are the Teen Titans, " Starfire said not looking at Superboy but then turned around and was surprised. They were both looking at each other, both flabbergasted, eye to eye.

" Where are Aqualad and Zatanna?" questioned M'gann in hope to get Starfire and Superboy to stop staring at each other.

" We're both here now, we had to set up for our new guests." Aqualad said looking at the whole team.

" I'm Aqualad but you can call me Kadlur and this is Zatanna, but I can also see Super boy has already made a friend," Kadlur said giving a worried look to M'gann about Superboy.

" I'm Starfire from Tameran"

" I'm Beastboy!"

" Raven "

" I'm Cyborg "

" I'm Robin leader of the Titans, "

" Well since you met everybody we should show you where your accommodations are."

A/N: well since that's the end of chapter 2, the next chapter will focus more in depth with rob/star, super/star and zatanna/rob and bb/rae . This is only getting started of jellously, rage, adventure, and of course romance . Please review!


End file.
